A Pretty Little Lying Sucker Punching Glee Cabaret
by shinybezel
Summary: Sucker Punch universe. Quinn, Santana, Emily, Hanna, are part of Blue's harem. Their world is rocked by the appearance of newcomer BabyDoll. Femslash. M for language, violence and sexuality. Quinntana/Emily/BabyDoll.
1. Chapter 1

Set in Sucker Punch universe. Quinn, Santana, Emily, Hanna are all part of Blue's harem. Their world is rocked with the appearance of the newcomer Baby Doll. Femslash.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and this work is not for profit. The beginning of the story will mirror certain themes, scenes and elements from Zack Snyder's Sucker Punch.

Baby Doll shudders as the rusty mesh gate slams behind her. Blue, the head orderly's hand tightens on her shoulder as they start walking into the converted theater cum therapy space.

"Jesus! Can someone _please _get her down!" Blue yells when a young girl-even younger than Baby Doll- leaps onto the table nearest them. "Alex, come on sweetie, don't you want lunch?" Both Blue and Baby Doll flinch when Alex reaches into her waistband at the small of her back. Alex grins at Baby Doll.

"I'm a wizard you know," Alex whispers loudly. Suddenly she brandishes a long, stale bread stick from her waistband and whips it about like a wand. "Casmerus Disappearuss!" Alex cackles loudly in Baby Dolls' face before two orderlies appear at her side. The raucous laughter stops when one of the men places a hand on Alex's arm. Her eyes grow dark and her tangled brown hair whips around as she glares at the man touching her. "No need to be friendly, amigo," Alex sighs after a moment. She snaps the bread stick in half with one hand and crumbles the pieces onto the front of the orderly's stained white smock. "And I'll be seeing _you_ later," Alex coos at Baby Doll before allowing the men to carry her across the room to an empty table.  
>"Lucky you. Already making friends," Blue whispers in Baby Doll's ear. Baby Doll fights the urge to recoil, as he deliberately sniffs her neck.<p>

Across the room, a group of girls, two blondes and two brunettes, sit around a table. Although all four girls are holding playing cards, Baby Doll can feel their eyes burning into the side of her head.

The first night is the hardest. Sleep only comes to Baby Doll when the night sky starts graying.

"Santana, sweetheart, you have to meet our new friend," Blue curls a finger at the corseted young woman standing at the end of the stage. "I need you to show her around, can you do that for me darling?" A portly priest stands behind Blue, leering at Baby Doll.

"Go fuck yourself Blue," Santana calls out in a sing-song voice before spinning around to walk back towards the lavishly furnished bed in the center of the stage. With each click of her heels on the stage floor, Blue's face grows redder.

Santana rests a fish net clad knee on the foot of the bed. The blonde on the bed rolls her eyes before crawling over to Santana, who turns and offers her back. "Thanks Hanna," Santana says as her friend unlaces and re-laces her crooked corset.

Blue's eyes narrow into splinters. Being subjugated by a singing whore in front of the new girl was not on Blue's list today. His grip on Baby Doll's shoulder tightens and she can hear him inhale harshly.

But Santana knows her pimp well and she calls out over her shoulder. "Unless you want to put Rachel back on the bill tonight, I need to rehearse." Blue sucks in a breath. He thinks about the crazed Diva locked in her private suite, high on opium. He doesn't want to go there for at least another three days. Her last out burst cost him a potential customer in the form of a decadent Cuban tobacco smuggler. If he sees her now, he'll leave enough bruises to put her out of work for at least another two weeks. His temper continues to boil. Santana pulls out a nail file and starts buffing her nails. "But Hanna doesn't dance tonight," Santana says without looking up. Hanna scowls and jerks roughly on Santana's corset ribbon. The nail file pauses and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arches at Hanna. Hanna sighs and finishes tying the corset ribbon.

"Hanna honey." Blue swallows his anger at Santana's impudence and pulls on his charming smile as Hanna strolls over to them. Hanna takes Blue's outstretched hand. She glances at the leering priest and shudders internally. "This is Baby Doll. Make sure she gets the full tour," Blue says. He kisses the back of Hanna's hand before turning it palm up. "The High Roller's coming next in three weeks and he wants to have something…new." He strokes her palm with his thumb and lets his gaze linger a moment longer before placing Baby Doll's hand in it. "I trust you'll make sure the other girls play nice…and that you'll keep her flower untouched." Blue says with a smirk.

"Goodbye my child," the priest says. He leans in to embrace Baby Doll. Baby Doll's heel of her palm shoots out and slams into his fat face. "Mother fucker!" The priest reels backwards with a thick hand clutched to his face. Blood drips from between his bratwurst fingers.

"Come on," Hanna says, barely containing her laughter as she yanks on Baby Doll's hand. She drags the girl into a quiet hallway away from the bellowing man. "That was amazing, but you can't do that anymore. If you piss off a customer, Blue will-" Hanna pauses when she realizes the girl holding her hand is tearing up. Hanna sighs and pulls an unmarked door open. She walks Baby Doll into the linen closet and sits down with her in the dark room. "Look, Baby. I know things seem like they're never going to be right again…and maybe they won't, but you'll see that it's not so bad here." Baby Doll finally meets her eyes.

"Thank you," Baby Doll says quietly. Hanna squeezes Baby Doll's hand gently and smiles when she feels the pressure returned. Baby Doll sniffles softly as Hanna wipes the tears from her eyes with a clean corner of a bed sheet.

"Ready for the grand tour?"

They make good time. Hanna whisks her through the janitorial supplies closet, kitchen, laundry room, showers, dorms and mess hall in less than hour.

"I'll show you around the theater and uh, VIP entertaining rooms before the show tonight," Hanna says as they approach the rehearsal studio. She inhales deeply and readies herself for the harsh reactions from the other girls before pushing through the double doors.

"I wonder how old she is. That poor girl can't be legal yet," Emily says as she stretches with a hand on the barre. Quinn sees Emily's brow furrow in concern.

"Like any of us were legal when we got here," Quinn scoffs.

"You all act like they want us to be legal." Santana rolls her eyes as she finds herself a spot at the barre behind Emily. "Russo is years away from legal. Ever wonder why her waitlist is so long?" Santana smirks as Emily bends forward at the waist and touches a palm to the worn wooden floor. "Em, have you been eating your Wheaties?" Emily's cheeks flush as a warm hand rests on her ass. Santana squeezes Emily through the sheer hose. As Emily steadily rises back to a standing position, Santana guides her through the motion with a hand on her lower back. Santana's chin appears on her shoulder. "Your form is looking…flawless," Santana breathes into Emily's neck. The taller girl blushes profusely as the singer's body presses into her back.

"Santana!" Hanna calls out from across the room, jolting the two girls apart. Santana scowls at the interruption. "This is Baby Doll. Baby, this is Emily, Quinn and Santana."

"Hi," Baby Doll says timidly under the glares of Quinn and Santana.

"Hi, Baby. It's nice to meet you," Emily says with a genuine smile. She wraps Baby Doll up in a hug before any of the other girls can react. Both Quinn and Santana stare at Emily and her display of affection with disgust.

"Oh come on bitches. Stop being such bitches," Hanna says. "Oh relax _Tanny_, it's not like she's going to get into Emily's bed before you do," Hanna hisses under her breath. Suddenly a door slams open. Santana, Quinn and Hanna watch as Russo stumbles into the room. The young girl makes a beeline towards Emily. Russo points at Baby Doll and grimaces apologetically.

"Sorry new girl. I just broke the spare bed trying out a new move," Russo says. She points at her blood slicked right forearm and shrugs. Both Baby Doll and Emily lean backwards as the alcohol fumes roll off Russo in waves. "Em, can you tell Gorski I'm spending the night in the infirmary?" Russo says before wheeling around and heading right back out the door.

"Don't worry, you can sleep in my bed," Emily says to Baby Doll as Russo disappears noisily down the hall.

"Fucking A!" Santana snaps. She can't believe the new doe eyed girl has accomplished what she's been whole-heartedly attempting for almost half a year within two minutes of meeting Emily.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks as her friend stomps noisily across the wood in her heels.

"To rehearse my song!" Santana snaps without looking at Emily.

"What happened?" Emily asks Quinn.

"Oh. You know. Santana doesn't always handle competition that well," Quinn says coolly. Hanna elbows Quinn in the side. Quinn rolls her eyes and forces herself to switch gears painstakingly. Quinn's not a nice girl per say. Another blonde in the harem isn't something she's been hoping for. But, Hanna seems to want the girl to fit in, so Quinn will push her own shit aside at this very moment and just try. There's something so innocent and fragile about the girl that even Quinn can't bring herself to glare a second longer-it doesn't mean she'll smile though. "So are you singing or dancing? Or both?" Quinn asks Baby Doll.

"Sing? I can't sing," Baby Doll says, confused.

"So you're dancing then…" Quinn says as she sizes up the younger girl. "Well you certainly have the body," Quinn smirks.

The loud tap of a wooden stick on the ground pulls the girls out of their conversation. Madame Gorski is standing in the doorway, blocking Santana off.

"Ladies, I know you haven't forgotten that we're going on stage in less than 5 hours and your routine is rougher than our lovely cook's heels. Quickly, now positions!" Madame Gorski's voice fills the rehearsal hall as she sweeps into the room. "Quinn. You and Santana are finally going sweep them off their feet with your song tonight," Gorski says.

"Thank you," Quinn says.

"You're velcome, now go!" Gorski says, her smile dropping instantly as she turns to face Emily and Hanna. "Where are Brittany and Spencer?" Gorski notices Baby Doll standing silently behind the older girls.

"This is Baby Doll, she's ne-" Hanna starts before Gorski cuts her off.

"Ah, yes. Welcome darling." Gorski's eyes sweep over the new girl. "You will dance, no?"

Before Baby Doll can react, she's standing in the middle of the dance floor. All eyes are on her. Even Santana and Quinn have delayed their departure to the theater to watch her. Hanna watches with bated breath. She's worried about the new girl. For some reason, she just doesn't want to see her fail. Emily stands beside Hanna and waits patiently for Baby Doll to start. Ever the optimist, Emily is excited and curious of the new girl's talents.

"I. I've never done this before." Baby Doll bites her lip and looks around the room. "I don't think I can do this." Gorski purses her lips. Baby Doll looks so small standing alone in the middle of the floor. It's obvious the girl doesn't know where to start. She needs a prop. Gorski marches to the side of the room and garbs a chair. The chair legs scrap loudly as she drags it to the center of the room.

"Emily baby, sit," Gorski says. Emily glances nervously at her friends before obeying the command. The tall girl sits in the chair, directly in front of Baby Doll. Gorski circles around the two girls. She stops behind Baby Doll and bends down to her ear. "Forget about everything else in the room. There is just you and you alone. You have the power to make her, to make anyone, bend to your command. They will bend, and enjoy it." With that, Gorski strolls to the speaker box and flips a switch with a loud click. The music crackles to life. A single teardrop rolls down Baby Doll's cheek and lands on Emily's fishnet covered thigh. Emily reaches up and takes Baby Doll's hand.

"_You can do this_," Emily mouths silently. Looking her in the eyes, Emily nods assuring and gently pulls Baby Doll between her parted knees.

She won't admit it, but Santana's definitely intrigued by Baby Doll_._ Santana crosses her arms and intensifies her scowl when Baby Doll's hips start swaying in a particularly appealing, _arousing,_ motion. Baby Doll reaches out and places a hand on Emily's shoulder for support as she leans in close.

Quinn notices the correlation between Santana's increased discomfort and Baby Doll's movements. Quinn uncrosses her own arms and wraps them around Santana's waist from behind. She rests her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder and squeezes until Santana's body relaxes. Quinn reaches up from her waist and cover's Santana's hands with her own. Quinn waits patiently until Santana gives in and allows her to uncross her arms.

"Obvious much?" Quinn whispers into Santana's ear. Quinn looks up when Santana fails to answer. Her jaw drops as the dance unfolds. 

Baby Doll yanks hard on the parachute release strap and drops to the ground. She rolls forward and out from under her still falling chute. A pristine white shoe steps into view. Baby Doll quickly looks up, startled by the figure. As soon as she stands, the figure shoves an intricately engraved Katana and Colt .45 M1911A1 pistol into her hands. It takes Baby Doll a moment to realize the figure is a short haired, older woman in a red sergeant's uniform. S. Sylvester is embroidered on her sleeve. The woman squints at Baby Doll before slapping a shoulder holster into her chest.

"Well are you going to stare at me the whole day? Or are you going to find the rest of your team so you can rescue your sorry excuse of a bombardier?" Sylvester snaps. With that, the woman in red turns on her heels and starts marching away into the forest. As the sun sets in the distance, the bare trees start casting strange shadows on the leaf covered floor. Baby Doll shrugs the leather holster on and tightens the strap. The pistol fits perfectly.

"Baby!" a voice screams from above. Baby Doll's head snaps up as a black arrow with green and pink feathers shoots by her face, millimeters over the smooth of her right cheek. It sinks into the chest of the enemy soldier crouched behind Baby Doll. The force of the arrow pushes the man back several feet.

Twenty yards up in the air, a tattered parachute whistles as air rips through bullet holes in the material. Emily is falling rapidly towards the ground. A matte black compound bow fitted with sights is clutched in one hand. Her other hand quickly fits another arrow and fires. The second arrow sinks into the fallen soldier's skull. Emily barely has time to yank on her release strap with her free hand before hitting the ground. She throws herself into a rough forward roll and skids to a stop besides Baby Doll.

"Thanks," Baby Doll smiles. She offers Emily a hand and pulls her savior to her feet.

"What would you do without me?" Emily smirks as Baby Doll reaches out starts brushing dirt off her shoulders for her. Both girls flinch when another enemy soldier leaps out from behind a tree. Before either girl can react, a garroted wire flips out from behind his head. A graceful pair of hands yank swiftly on the handles of the wire. The soldier's helmeted head drops to the ground as a mist of blood sprays into the air. Suddenly Emily and Baby Doll find themselves looking into Quinn's eyes.

"Girls, are we done playing around here?" Quinn asks. She push kicks the twitching corpse away with disgust. With a flick of her wrist, the blood flies off the wire. She tucks the wire into a small pocket at her waist and leaves a handle accessible. Quinn draws the silenced G 36C rifle from her back and checks the chamber and magazine before reloading.

"Where are Santana and Hanna?" Emily asks. She watches Quinn inspect the cylinder of her shot shell loaded Taurus revolver before holstering it at the small of her back. Emily draws her own Glock 18 and checks the high capacity mag.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…saw Tanna's chute land near you earlier." Quinn scans the woods around them. She holds a finger up to her lips. All three girls crouch quietly. Emily silently notches and draws an arrow. Baby Doll tightens her grip on her sword and listens to the wind blowing through bare branches.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pretty Little Lying Sucker Punching Glee Cabaret

A Glee/Pretty Little Liars/Sucker Punch crossover. With a guest appearance by Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place

Note:Emily, Hanna and Spencer are characters from Pretty Little Liars played by Shay Mitchell, Ashley Benson and Troian Bellasario-in case you haven't seen the show, you should look up their pictures.

Fandoms: Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Sucker Punch, Resident Evil

The unmistakable smack of a fist slamming into flesh is audible through the growing wind. Emily looks to Quinn who nods. The archer peeks out from behind a tree trunk, leading with her drawn arrow. Emily ducks as the two fighting figures stumble right in front of her. She notices two things. 1.) Hanna is one of the two figures. 2.) They are far too close to shoot with her bow without skewering them both. Before she can react any further, the soldier has lifted the tiny blonde clear off her feet. With a grunt, he throws the kicking Hanna right into Emily. Emily quickly turns to avert her bow from her flying body. Both girls tumble into the ground from the impact. Baby Doll raises her sword and rises in her crouch to face the man. She pauses when Quinn's hand appears on her shoulder.

"Mother fucker," Hanna scowls when the man staggers towards where she and Emily are sprawled on the floor. She rises to her feet with a V42 Stiletto loosely gripped in her hand. She quickly jogs toward her attacker. She vaults clear over him. As she swings over his head, she slams the thin blade through the helmet, deep into his skull. Hanna lands quietly behind him. She backs up to admire her handy work.

The man staggers around the clearing. The handle of her stiletto protrudes from the top of his helmet. The pink and black ribbon attached to the pointed, skull crusher pommel waves around in the air like a tiny flag as his boot shuffle through fallen leaves. Leaves flutter into the air when his body finally hits the ground.

"Are you done with the acrobatics?" Quinn asks, raising a brow. Hanna bends over and retrieves her knife from the man's skull.

"Maybe," Hanna says as she wipes her knife off on the man's uniform. She crouches to roll him over and wrenches a karambit from his rib cage. Baby Doll examines the body. Hanna's first hit should have hit him right in the heart.

"I think only head shots work on these guys," Baby Doll says. She glances at Emily's arrow sticking out the other soldier's face. The other girls nod in agreement. Quinn wordlessly gets up and starts walking out of the clearing.

"Where's Santana?" Hanna asks when she realizes they're missing a member of their team.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Quinn says without breaking her stride.

Baby Doll shrugs at Hanna and follows the quickly disappearing girl. Emily and Hanna watch as Baby Doll sheathes her sword mid stride before jogging to catch up with Quinn.

"Come on, let's get out of the woods before we lose all visibility," Emily says quietly, holding out a hand to help Hanna off the ground.

After a minute of walking, Emily and Hanna see the two blondes standing at the end of the narrow trail. Baby Doll has a hand over her mouth but it's clear from her eyes that she's smiling.

"Look what we have here kids. The big bad wolf's all strung up like a kitten in a ball of yarn," Quinn says when Hanna and Emily reach them. Thirty feet above, a tangle of chute lines and cords sway as Santana wriggles her right arm free. A silenced, FN Five-7, armoring piercing rifle bullet loaded pistol dangles from her left hand. Three bodies with matching head wounds line the tiny clearing below the suspended girl.

"I heard that!" Santana snaps at Quinn.

"Throw us your gear!" Baby Doll calls out. Baby Doll punches Quinn lightly in the arm before looking up to make eye contact with Santana. Santana stops moving and sighs.

"Fine...heads up Baby!" Santana clicks the safety back on and tosses the pistol to the waiting girl. Baby Doll snatches the gun out of the air. Santana draws a Ka Bar knife from her thigh holster and cuts her right arm free.

"All of it!" Baby Doll adds before Santana can cut the final cords holding her.

Santana rolls her eyes and mutters under her breathe. First comes the AA12 automatic shotgun. Emily grunts as she catches the bulky weapon. Two 32 round drums follow. Hanna swears when the messy throw requires her to leap to the side to catch the second drum. Santana grips the last cord wrapped around her leg and slips carefully slips her blade under it. With a quick flick, the last cord is cut. She sheathes her knife before releasing the rope. Santana completes a spin before landing on her feet. She stretches and shakes the lingering discomfort away. Emily takes a drum from Hanna and loads the auto shotgun before handing it to Santana. Santana checks her weapon before slipping the strap over her shoulder.

"Thanks Baby," Santana says when Baby slips the Fn7 back into her thigh holster.

"The map says the Mansion should be right at the edge of the woods," Emily says. "But the underground network is supposed to be quieter...Trouble is, I have no idea what this means," Emily says. Baby Doll peers over Emily's shoulder. The map is a mess. Smudged charcoal symbols and lines mar the crinkled butcher paper.

"This is what we get for taking intel from looney deserters…" Hanna mutters.

"Let's move west. The mansion was west of our drop point," Santana says.

"You might want to put that thing away for now," Quinn says to Santana, eyeing her shotgun. "We need to go in silent, remember?" Quinn smirks.

"As long as I get to come out screaming..." Santana says, switching her shotgun for her silenced pistol.

The girls barely make it out of the woods before the sun disappears completely. The sound of trickling water from a weathered marble fountain reaches their ears before the enormous mansion looms into view.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Hanna whispers as they crouch at the edge of a rusting wrought iron gate.

"Jesus…It smells like something died, came back to life and shitted itself to death again," Santana grimaces.

"Thanks for that vivid, poetic gold," Quinn whispers.

"It's dead here," Baby Doll whispers. Each girl wonders where the strange men in the woods came from. They lie in the dry grass for a moment longer. Emily pulls out her bow and notches an arrow. She quickly jogs to the set of double doors at the front of the dilapidated mansion. When nothing reacts to her presence, she signals for the rest of the girls to follow.

"What is this?" Emily says. The mansion's enormous foyer muffles her voice. A grand staircase splits in half, leading to opposite sides of the second floor.

"Who cares? It's fucking creepy so lets get a move on," Santana snaps, unsettled by the strange building. She looks around and notices doors on both sides of the foyer. "Let's split up. Hopefully we'll find our target on the first floor. If not, we'll meet back here in five," Santana says.

"I'll guard the door," Quinn says. The girls pair off. Hanna and Santana take the door to the left of the main entrance. Emily and Baby Doll head to the doors on the opposite end of the grand hall.

Quinn watches Santana and Hanna disappear into an ornately carved set of doors. On the other side of the large room, a doorknob jiggles under Baby Doll's hand. Baby Doll shakes her head at Emily. Emily unzips her jacket. Baby Doll reaches in and pulls the pilot's survival knife from Emily's concealed shoulder holster. The heavy blade works well as a make shift pry bar and the door gives after a few seconds. Emily signals to Quinn before collapsing her bow and drawing her silenced pistol. Soon the blonde team leader finds herself standing in an empty hall.

Less than three minutes pass when Emily and Baby Doll emerge from their door. They shake their heads.

"It's dead in there. Two rooms and hall closet, all empty," Baby Doll says. "I'm guessing that side has more to offer."

"I haven't heard anything," Quinn says, looking at the door Santana and Hanna entered. Right as the words finish leaving her mouth, a grand father clock chimes behind the closed doors.

"We'll check on them," Baby Doll says.

The doors open up into a long, rectangular dining room. A long wooden table runs along the room's entire length. Several lit candelabras line the table. The wavering flames cast moving shadows on the wall. Emily spots two doors at the end of the hall like room. One door leads to another hall closet. The other door leads to a narrow staircase. The stairs wind up to the second floor. Around the corner, a set of stairs lead down into a dark room. Both girls can hear water dripping below them.

"Dungeons and jails are usually underground right?" Baby Doll states. Emily nods reluctantly. Both girls ready their firearms. Emily clicks the tactical flash light attached to the front of her uniform on before descending into the darkness.

"About time!" Quinn snaps when the door burst open. Quinn quickly holsters her assault rifle and hurries to Hanna's side as staggers through the door with a limping girl leaning heavily on her. "What the hell happened? Where's Russo?" Quinn steps back to let Santana and a limping Brittany through the door.

"We don't know. We found them strung up in the meat locker in the kitchen," Hanna says. She helps Spencer into a sitting position against the wall.

"Fuck. Quinn. Someone's messing with us. The intel was all wrong and they had two of ours. Did we even know Brittany and Spencer were gone?" Santana says as she lays Brittany on the floor next to Spencer. The two recently rescued girls can barely keep their eyes open. Quinn pulls Spencer's neckline down. A fresh needle mark mars the girl's pale skin. An identical mark sits below Brittany's collar. A gunshot rings out somewhere in the bowels of the mansion. Santana pulls the giant AA12 from her back and falls into a defensive crouch. Hanna and Quinn quickly drag Spencer and Brittany to the front door, out of the line of fire. They both draw their weapons and flank Santana. The sound of thumping footsteps grows louder.

"Run!" Emily screams as she tears through the door. Baby Doll barely passes through the doorway behind Emily when a giant, pony sized Doberman pinscher crashes through the frame. The wooden doorframe splinters as the enormous beast forces through a space too spall for its girth. Baby Doll throws herself into a roll and evades the pouncing beast. Santana clicks the safety off and unleashes a burst of shot shells before side rolling out of the beast's path. Dinner plate sized holes appear in the beast's chest. Blood and rotting flesh spray into the air as the shots find their mark. The beast crashes to the floor, shattering marble tiles as enormous claws find purchase in the ground.

Quinn's fingers quickly dip into her belt and wrap around the signaling remote. She depresses their emergency extraction distress signal. The G 36 raises in her hand and the muzzle starts flashing.

"Baby!" Santana yells. The beast rises to its feet, unaffected by the hail of bullets peppering its body. Baby Doll sprints towards the beast and drops to the ground at the last moment. She draws her sword to complete a sliding decapitation. The beast suddenly whips its head down and catches her blade between its jaws. The sharp sword slices the beast's tongue as it struggles to tear the sword from Baby Dolls hands.

Emily pulls the bow from her back and unlocks it with her thumb. She quickly extends and locks the limbs. Quick firing, she places three arrows in the beast's skull-one arrow in the ear, one in the eye, and one in the cheek. The monstrous dog unlocks its jaws and howls in pain. Baby Doll's freed sword slashes twice in quick succession before she backward rolls out from beneath the quivering beast. With a wet slap, the beast's rotting tongue drops to the floor. The monster blinks its remaining eye in shock as its lower jaw falls to the floor next to its severed tongue. Baby Doll spins around and raises her sword. Leaping over the beast, Baby Doll executes a final stroke. The entire head drops to the floor. The lifeless body follows seconds after.

"What the fuck was that?" Hanna gags and buries her face in the crook of her arm to hide from the odors now departing the dead beast.

"It was in basement," Emily says. "Where the hell did you two go? We only went in to check on you," Emily adds. She glances at the demolished doorframe.

"There's false wall in at the end of the first hallway. It opens into the kitchen and we found these two in the meat locker. We came back before checking the other door." Hanna shudders at the memory. The kitchen resembled a slaughterhouse more than a mansion's, residential cooking area.

"Did you find anything? I mean, other than this fluffy bitch here?" Santana asks.

"I found this in a cell down there." Baby Doll holds out a torn strip of material. It's from a tactical vest. The embroidered patch on the fabric reads 'A. RUSSO'. Dried blood mattes the material.

"Shit," Santana mutters. She rubs her thumb against the raised letters.

"It was caught on a cell gate. Everything else was empty," Baby says.

"There were more stairs going down though. That's when our friend here turned up," Emily says. She shares a glance with Baby Doll.

"And there was something big moving around down there," Baby Doll adds. Spencer coughs from where she's lying on the floor. Both she and Brittany start coughing up blood and choking.

"Shit. These two need medical help now. We don't have time to keep on looking right now," Quinn says. Quinn opens the front doors. The girls all inhale deeply as the fresh night air sweeps over the, partially washing the stink of the beast from their noses. The sound of chopper blades fills the silence. "I signaled for an extraction," Quinn says when Santana raises her gun. "Come on, lets get the girls home."

"And maybe we'll figure out who fucked us with the bad intel," Hanna adds under her breathe. She throw's Brittany's arm over her shoulder and pulls the girl to her feet. "Come on Brit, let's go."

The sound of applause fills the dance studio. Baby Doll pants and struggles to catch her breathe. A sheen of sweat covers her smooth skin. Emily swallows and blush spread across her cheeks and chest as she sits shamefully aroused beneath Baby Doll. Getting danced and lap danced on is a part of everyday work for Emily, but Baby Doll just brought something new to the table. Emily looks up into Baby Doll's eyes. "See, I told you you could do it." A tiny smile appears on Baby Doll's lips.

"Magnificent," Gorski whispers. "Baby Doll, with work, you will be headlining before the High Roller comes for you!"

Gorski's voice jolts Baby Doll and Emily out of their post dance stupor. Emily suddenly realizes where her hands are. She quickly withdraws them from under the back Baby Doll's skirt. Baby Doll places a foot on the ground and gently dismounts from Emily's lap.

"Um, that was fucking amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Hanna beams as she skips to Baby Doll.

"I."

"And you said you've never done this before!" Hanna continues before Baby Doll can speak.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks when Hanna starts pulling Baby Doll towards the exit.

"We need to find Brit and Spencer. You two might be the opening act, but we still need dancers for the other numbers," Hanna says. Baby Doll pushes her out of the doorway just in time before the doors swing into the room. Several members of the security team hurl the resident doctor into the room. Blue stands in the door. He motions for the men to step away. Gorski quickly herds the girls into the far corner of the room away from the men.

"You stupid fat fuck." Blue is seething. He kneels next to the man and rolls him over. The man cowers and covers his face with his hands. Blood drips from the left side of his face. Bits of glass glitter in the light as he moves. He shrieks when Blue pulls his fingers back roughly. The smack of Blue's hand slapping into his already blackening eye echoes through the dance studio. Blue's nails sink into his scalp as he pulls the man into a sitting position by his hair.

"These girls were paid for by me. They dance for me. They fuck for me. They make money for me. Are you seeing a common theme here? Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Blue spits as he speaks. "Nothing happens to these girls, unless it's cleared by me. Now remind me, did I ever say it was ok for you to give them a little extra morphine here and there for fun?" Blue shakes his head dramatically. "I don't think so… And you know, I don't really care if they get high once in a while because they still manage to be good little girls who make me money. But when you pump them with enough to keep them render them useless and bedridden, it's a problem."

"Blue. I,"

"Because they need to dance and move to make me money. Not everyone- wants to fuck a dead body," Blue continues. He wraps a hand around the man's throat and squeezes.

"Blue! It was a mistake!" the doctor gasps.

You what? Made a mistake doctor? Did your dick fall out of your pants on mistake too?" Blue pulls a silver mother of pearl inlayed PPK from his blazer jacket. He presses the muzzle into the doctor's fly. "How about I just make a little mistake of my own?" Blue thumbs the hammer back with a loud click.

"Please!"

"Please! Please!" Blue mocks. "Please remind me of the going rates for our girls, because unless you've suddenly gained the ability to shit gold, you don't have enough." With that, Blue pulls the trigger. The hammer strikes an empty chamber. The man breaks into tears and screams before realizing the gun dry fired. Blue grins at the crying man. He releases his grip on his and stands. "Girls, please give us men a little privacy please," Blue says, cocking the pistol. Gorski nods and shoos the girls towards the exit. The girls don't need a second warning. They disappear into the hall in a flurry of clacking heels and fishnets.

"Spencer! Brittany!" Hanna nearly pushes a nurse over as she rushes to her friends. The rest of the girls file in behind her. Both Spencer and Brittany lie still in their cots.

"Girls, they will be fine. But they are definitely not dancing tonight," a nurse says. Hanna swats the older woman away. Brittany snores as she sleeps. Hanna sighs. She wipes Brittany's heated brow with a cool wet rag.

"Spence, what happened?" Quinn asks quietly when the girl opens her eyes at the sound of her friends' voices.

"Brit was stealing some morphine from the doc's cabinet," Spencer says weakly. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen…tried to keep watch…he knew…so he gave it us," Spencer says. She musters a weak smirk as she turns her wrist over to reveal the messy puncture wound at the crook of her elbow.

"Jesus Spencer," Emily says quietly. She kneels by her cot and takes her hand.

"Lucky Russo's drunk ass happened to wander through before he could finish the deed," Spencer says. "Crazy bitch broke a whiskey bottle on his face." Santana looks around the room for the youngest girl in their troupe.

"Speaking of that lil devil, where is she?" Santana asks. Spencer's brow furrows. She painstakingly lifts her head from the pillow and attempts to look around the room.

"I don't know," Spencer says. "She wasn't at rehearsal?" Spencer frowns when the rest of the girls shake their heads.

"She was too drunk to rehearse. And I think she cut her arm on something," Hanna says. "But judging from the looks of you two, we need her tonight, if only to sway in the back ground and look pretty."

"If she stops drinking now she'll sober up enough to do that," Quinn says.

"Well, we need to find her first don't we?" Santana says.

Fifteen minutes later the girls find themselves gathered in the dressing room. Baby Doll quietly takes in her new surroundings as the older girls debate and argue over the location of their missing friend.

"Yes! I'm fucking sure that she's not in kitchen and before your ask yes I checked the walk in freezer!" Hanna says.

"Well then where the fuck is she?" Santana cusses and throws a paddle brush across the room. Quinn catches the brush before it can shatter against a brick wall.

"Ok. Enough. Just stop," Quinn says for the first time upon entering the dressing room. We're not getting anywhere."

"Tell me again where each of you looked," Baby Doll says, surprisingly the rest of the girls. She walks to the small black board hanging from a nail. Baby Doll flips the board over and quickly writes 'kitchen' and 'bathrooms' on the board. "Hanna and I checked the kitchen and bathrooms."

"Em and I checked the entire stage area, and the bedrooms," Quinn says.

"I checked the laundry rooms and supply closets," Santana says.

"So, aside from the locked off VIP entertaining rooms and reception area, what are we missing?" Baby Doll asks after writing down the listed locations. The girls stare at each other in confusion.

"The offices," Emily says. Quinn closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"And Blue's room and office," Quinn says.

"Why the fuck would she sneak past lock down?" Santana says.

"Why the fuck does Russo do anything she does?" Hanna says.

"Girls, we're asking the wrong questions, and we're wasting time," Quinn says. "We should be figuring out how to find her and get her back on our side of the security gates without getting in trouble."

"I'll dance," Baby Doll says. "If we can get Blue and his boys to watch me dance, they won't leave the room until I'm done."

"Aw…That's not fair," Santana mutters. "I obviously have to go look for her because I know this place better than all of you combined…"

"Is that really why you're bummed? Not because you're going to miss out on Baby Doll's dancing?" Quinn smirks.

"You be my guest if you'd like to be the one doing all the risky work and I can enjoy a lap dance for you," Santana says with a bow and flourish of her hand.

"Fucking Quinn…" Santana mutters when Hanna marches in with Blue in tow. A large armchair sits in the center of the stage.

"Girls, I don't have a lot of time to play around today. I need to find us a new in house doctor-," Blue's words are cut off when Hanna pushes him into the chair.

"Lights." Hanna snaps her fingers and the lights dim. "Girls," Hanna says, holding out both arms. She curls her fingers and the sound of heels clacking on the wooden stage fill the silent theater. Emily and Quinn circle around Blue before each picking a knee to sit on. Both girls throw an arm around his neck and shoulders.

"Blue, you need to see your new Baby Doll dance. We did earlier, and we think we can make you a whole lot of money without ever worrying about someone…bruising her flower," Quinn all but purrs in Blue's ear. "Baby!" Baby Doll steps on stage and nods at Santana. Santana nods back and starts the music. Baby Doll strolls over to the chair and starts dancing. Blue's eyes grow dilated as Baby Doll presses against Quinn. "See, if we're between Baby and the client, we can make sure no funny business goes on…" Quinn says, trailing off when she realizes her words are falling on deaf ears. Blue is already lost in the dance.

"Ladies, I can't imagine what went wrong last time, but hopefully your new intel won't send you on another wild duck hunt," Sylvester yells over the whirring chopper blades. "Em, I got you these explosive arrowheads." Em takes a the quiver from Sylvester. "Santana, these green shells are self arming, explosive rounds." Sylvester turns to Quinn and reaches for her assault rifle. She quickly attaches a slim grenade launcher under the barrel before handing Quinn a packet of grenade rounds. "I still suggest you go in silent until you realize what you're dealing with. And Don't worry, I'll get Spencer and Brittany back to health. You girls just worry about finding that lunatic you call a bombardier before I lose my patience and make you walk home…I'm just kidding. Now get moving!" Sylvester yells. The girls restock their ammo and gear one last time before attaching themselves to the zip cord. This time they land clear of the forest.

"What the hell?" Santana says when they enter the mansion again. The slayed beast's corpse no longer lies in the center of the foyer. Only bloody, broken marble slabs remain. A trail of smeared blood leads back into the dining room.

"Unless that thing magically put itself back together and dragged its sorry ass back to the basement, someone, or something else thing," Quinn says. "And we need to be prepared for both."

"The halls and stairs are narrow. We're going to need to move in two by two," Emily says.

"And it's dark down there. Real dark," Baby Doll says. Santana pulls a pack of glow sticks from her hip. She snaps one and shakes vigorously as she walks towards the stairs descending into the under ground levels of the mansion. Santana stares into the darkness for a moment before tossing the stick down.

"Let's go, I don't want to walk home tonight, bitches."


	3. Chapter 3

A Pretty Little Lying Sucker Punching Glee Cabaret

A Glee/Pretty Little Liars/Sucker Punch crossover. With a guest appearances by Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place, Joan Holloway from Mad Men and more to come in later chapters.

"Clear." Emily sighs and lowers the silenced Glock 18 in her hands. The last cell in the dank basement is devoid of life, save a handful of Chihuahua sized rats.

"Fuck." Santana sighs before kicking a rat across the dark hall. It smashes into a jagged stonewall, leaving a glistening smear of blood. The creature lands with a wet slap. A second later, it twitches and struggles to it's tiny clawed feet. "The fuck?" Santana and the rest of the girls instinctively ready their weapons as the little monstrosity starts skittering across the floor.

"Ahhh!" Hanna shrieks as a rat drops from the ceiling onto her shoulder. BabyDoll reaches out grabs the offending rodent and throws it across the room to join Santana's limping rat friend.

"Damn it. We're missing something and we're wasting time." Quinn's eyes dart around the empty cells. Her flash light flickers over jutting stone masonry stained with unknown substances. A rat wanders too close to Quinn's foot for a second before finding itself punted into the air. It flies in an arc and lands a on a small protruding stone on the far wall. The stone jiggles under the rat's weight.

"What is that?" Hanna says. Santana holds up a hand as she moves in to examine the piece. She leans in for a second before stepping back. She lifts her foot up and brings it down hard on the protruding stone. It crunches loudly, but doesn't move. Santana leans back and this time she slams her heel against the face of the stone, pushing it completely into the wall. Heavy masonry and rusted metal grate loudly as something behind the wall starts shifting. Wet pieces of crumbling rock and mortar start raining down the girls. Their lights quickly flash up to the ceiling. The ceiling shakes as the gears behind the wall continue to turn. Suddenly a heavy, spike covered, rusted iron door slams down over the entrance. The ceiling slowly starts pressing in on them.

"Shit!" Quinn hisses. Her light flickers around the dark room as she searches for an exit.

"There!" Santana grabs Emily's arm and shoves her towards a segment of sinking stone tiles inside a particularly large cell. Santana tackles Emily into the growing opening between the cell wall and the sinking ground. The rest of the girls follow suite. Right as they manage to reach the hole, the creaking ceiling drops to the ground with a loud crunch. Emily grimaces as the sound of rats liquefying between the floor and ceiling fill the air. She turns her head to the side and buries her face in Santana's shoulder. "You ok?" Santana whispers. Emily nods, face still buried in Santana's shoulder.

"Are we all here?" Quinn says as they lay in the tiny alcove. The ground continues to sink under them.

"Ye-" Hanna starts when the stones beneath them suddenly drop. Large carved rock platforms drop in succession, locking into a giant staircase. Santana and Emily go rolling down the stairs first. By the time they reach the bottom, all four girls have collided into one another. Santana wheezes as she sits up. Emily blinks as blood from a gash above her eyebrow drips. Baby Doll and Hanna help each other into a sitting position. Quinn coughs.

"Are we all here and alive?" Quinn asks again after the architecture fails to transform again.

A pale blue glow illuminates the space. The lights shimmers and flickers across the girls' faces. Santana squints as she searches the dark room for the source of light. A lone, rusted handrail sits at the edge of the platform, bordering a set of stairs descending into darkness. The sound of lapping water fills the now silent room.

"You have got to be shitting me," Santana mutters. The girls turn at the sound of her voice and follow her gaze. A giant glass wall makes up the far end of the cavernous space they've landed in. Water sloshes against the glass, distorting the weak light glowing from an underwater fixture on the other side of the tank. Spidering cracks surround a Hummer sized hole in the glass. Water continues to spill from the hole, trickling noisily into the flooded room.

"Looks like we're getting wet." Emily starts to shrug out of her dusty pilot's jacket. She gives Santana an innocent look as she pulls a zipper open. "I'll check it out." Emily hands her pistol to Santana, along with her bundled bow and packed quiver. She slips her knife into her front chest holster before clicking on her tactical vest's light. "Come in hot if I'm not back in 5?" Santana nods, watching Emily tighten her pony tail.

Quinn checks her rifle and turns her laser sight on. She trains it on Emily's back and nods, signaling for her to go. The green laser dot trails Emily's form as she moves gracefully through dark, waist deep water. Emily's light illuminates the opening of a tunnel. Everyone tenses when Emily staggers for a moment. Quinn clicks off the safety and moves closer to the edge of the platform for a better line of fire. Emily holds up a hand. She silently signals to her team that there is a significant drop in depth at the edge of the tunnel. Emily looks back to her team and smiles reassuringly before disappearing into the darkness. Soon, the girls find themselves looking at nothing but black.

"Five minutes," Santana says, already stripping her own jacket off. At two minutes, the girls stand ready with their larger weapons strapped to their backs and their blades out and readied. Hanna twirls her karambit nervously by the finger hole in its handle. Baby Doll crouches and peers into the tunnel. Light glints off the surface of the dark water, giving it a petroleum-like appearance.

"Let's move in," Quinn says at exactly five minutes.

Hanna shudders as she wades through the murky water. She fights the urge to gag as the fetid smelling water swirls around her hips. Santana takes up the rear with her pistol drawn. She watches her teammates hurry into the tunnel after their scout before following. She scans the dark room one more time before slipping her pistol into a strap on her back and diving into the water.

"Shit!" Hanna hisses when her foot catches on a submerged, strip of metal. She jumps when a hand appears on her shoulder. Whirling around, she finds herself holding her blade at Baby Doll's throat. Hanna sighs and quickly removes the offending weapon. Baby Doll holds a finger a to her lips before motioning at Hanna's stuck foot. Baby Doll kneels to reach for Hanna's leg. She stretches, working to keep her head above the water as her fingers find Hanna's calf. Nimble fingers quickly work their way down Hanna's ankle to her foot.

"Are you two done with the groping or should I just wait for you on the other side?" Santana whispers, startling both Hanna and Baby Doll. Before either girl can respond, a series of splashes echo deep in the flooded tunnel. The tunnel falls silent. Santana's face falls grim. She swims up behind Baby Doll hands her a knife to cut Hanna's boot strap free.

After 50 yards, the end of the tunnel is visible. A tiny dot of dim, orange emergency lighting glows in the distance. The tunnel opens up into a foul stench filled cavern. Emily is nowhere to be seen.

"Ah!" Hanna hisses loudly when she kicks a large piece of rock.

"What is it?" Quinn draws her kukhri and appears at Hanna's side in a flash.

"I just found the floor," Hanna says, finding her footing in the neck level water.

"Guys," Baby Doll says as she swims towards a rusted metal handrail jutting out of the water near the side of the room. The railing borders a submerged metal walkway. Baby Doll edges along the walk way, towards a set of stairs leading to a metal door in the middle of a concrete wall. The rest of the girls follow. Suddenly a large mass slams into the metal walk way. The girls stagger as the metal beneath their feet sway under the attack.

"What the hell is that?" Quinn says. She draws her rifle and quickly ejects the magazine. She shakes out the mag and blows hard in an attempt to render her water logged bullets usable. Several beams of light dance over the crashing water. The tip of a tell tale fin pierces the surface of the water at the far end of the room. Foot after foot of a dark gray, black fin rises out of the water. The fin speeds up, gaining momentum as it charges the walkway again.

"Run!" Santana pushes Hanna forward as the fin disappears a few feet from the walkway. The next hit warps the metal beneath the girls' feet. Baby Doll and Quinn scramble up the stairs and fall upon the metal door's rusted lever. Hanna manages to get halfway up the stairs when the shark strikes again.

The monstrous fish changes tactics, swerving at the last moment, forcing its girth up onto the walkway. The waist deep water is just enough for it swim. The girls get their first good look at the monster after them. The shark is well over fifteen feet long. It's dorsal fin towers over Santana as she struggles to hurry down the walkway. With a powerful push of its tail, the shark propels itself halfway down the walkway. Looking over her shoulder, Santana realizes she's not going to beat the beast to the stairs.

"Hanna!" Santana throws her shotgun up towards her friend. The large gun slips out of Hanna's hand. Its strap catches on a rung below Hanna. "Go!" Santana yells before vaulting over the rail.

"Santana!" Quinn screams, watching the girl splash into deep water. She renews her efforts to turn the rusty door lever.

Baby Doll clenches her teeth as she throws her weight into the door. Right as Hanna leans down to retrieve Santana's gun, the large shark explodes of the water. Hand sized teeth and a gaping maw of rotting gums snap, millimeters below the gun. Hanna pushes the urge to vomit away as she snatches the gun up to safety. She clicks the safety off and unleashes a wave of shells after the submerging shark.

"Santana! Emily!" Hanna screams. She searches the room with the light on Santana's shotgun. The surface of the water churns violently then slows. "Where are you!" Hanna screams.

With a loud clang, Quinn and Baby Doll finally force the door open. Quinn reaches out and pulls Hanna into the safety of the room moments before the wrecked staircase drops into the water.

Through the mottled glass, the girls watch as the water beneath froths violently. After a few minutes, the shark falls into a lazy circle around the room. The giant fin glides quietly through the muddled water.

Inside a partially submerged sewage pipe, Santana opens her eyes to find Emily crouched above her. Water swirls around Santana's shoulders. It takes her a few moments to realize Emily's hand is under her neck, cradling her head gently. It's the only reason why she hasn't drowned yet.

"You about to put the moves on me, Fields?" Santana croaks. Emily's brow furrows in concern when Santana attempts to sit up.

"Don't move," Emily says. She shifts in the small space and manages to lift Santana into her lap before sitting. The sound of Velcro fills the tiny pipe. Emily produces a sealed bandage. Santana watches silently as Emily wipes the excess blood away from the cut running from the crook of her elbow to her wrist. After bandaging Santana's torn arm, she moves to wipe the blood seeping from a scrape at her temple. She blinks reflexively when Emily tucks her hair behind her ear. "Santana. Relax," Emily whispers. Santana nods and allows herself to close her eyes. After a few minutes, when Santana's world stops spinning, Emily reluctantly allows her to sit up.

Santana groans as her wounds start to throb. She holds her bandaged arm as she looks around the pipe. Her stomach drops when she realizes they're stuck in a large pocket of air in an otherwise submerged pipe. "I take it we came through there," Santana says, glancing at the glowing pool of water at the end of the pipe. She shudders in anticipation of having to swim through submerged tunnels.

"Don't worry, I'll be right besides you," Emily says. She rubs slow circles on Santana's back as she waits quietly for her friend to regain her composure. "Take a deep breath before you go in. Short, paced exhales ok?" Emily holds Santana's knife up and offers her a smile.

The water is colder and murkier than Santana remembers. An involuntary shiver runs through her body and her teeth chatter loudly in the sewage pipe.

"I'm ready," Santana says, nodding to Emily. She watches as Emily slips silently into the dark water. Santana counts to three, inhaled deeply then follows.

The water is so dark, even with her light on, Santana can barely see Emily's kicking legs a few feet in front of her. She makes it sixty feet before the all too familiar ache starts to build in her lungs. The pipe around her starts squeezing in on her. The bubbles of air escaping from her nose start growing in size. Right when she thinks she's going pass out, Emily's hand appears on her vest. With astonishing strength, Emily hauls Santana through the last ten feet of the pipe. The graceful swimmer pushes Santana towards the surface, ignoring the pain in her own lungs as she kicks.

"Fuck!" Santana gasps after breaking the surface. She spots a rusty ladder rung a few feet above the water line on a far wall. She starts paddling when she realizes Emily hasn't surfaced yet. "Em?" Santana turns in a full circle and finds herself alone. "Emily!" Suddenly Emily's head surfaces. A few yards behind her, the enormous fins shoots explodes out of the water.

"Go!" Emily screams. Emily dives under the surface and turns to face the charging shark. She looks around and struggles to find the beast in the dark water. She turns just in time to see the shark lunging. Emily throws her body parallel to the ground and reaches out with both arms. She successfully grabs the shark by the tip of its nose and avoids its snapping jaws. The beast barrels forward, pushing Emily through the water.

From the third rung above the water surface, Santana watches as the water swirls roughly.

"Em!" Santana screams the shark pushes Emily up and out of the water. The dark cavern echoes as Emily's back slams into a wall. A trickle of blood escapes Emily's lips. The water froths as the shark attempts to push Emily through the wall. Santana quickly climbs to the landing above her. She draws her pistol and clicks off the safety. A burst of bullets strike the shark, tearing chunks of rotting flesh from its head. The monster pauses for a moment before continuing to thrash against Emily. The pause is all Emily needs to reach down and pull her knife from its sheath. She plunges it into the shark's eye three times before switching hands. Emily slams the knife into the shark's remaining eye. It catches on something deep inside the head. Emily struggles to pulls it free with no success.

"Santana! Your knife!" Emily screams. Santana draws her own knife and throws it. The heavy blade sinks into the Shark's skull, just a few inches out of Emily's grasp. Emily struggles to keep her legs from gnashing jaws as she reaches in vain for the knife. Finally, she grips her own knife tightly and twists hard. The pain stuns the shark enough for Emily to pull herself over its head. She grabs Santana's knife and pulls it free with ease. With one hand on her knife for leverage, she plunges Santana's blade deep into rotting gills. She pushes hard, clenching her eyes and mouth shut as spoiled blood pours from the wound. With a powerful kick, Emily drags the blade under the shark, slitting its throat from gill to gill. The shark's tail slows as the monster starts bleeding out. Using the knife as an anchor, Emily stabs and pulls her way to the shark's tail, leaving a trail of intestine spilling wounds across the heaving belly. She hacks at the tail, not stomping until a bleeding stump is all that's left.

"Bravo. Bravo," a voice echoes from above. From the water, Emily looks up to see a woman in a red dress standing behind Santana. The woman claps slowly as a smile spreads on her face. "That was very impressive. No one's ever gotten passed Peggy Sue," she drawls, peeking over the ledge at the sinking shark carcass.

Santana flinches and turns around, ready to strike. She involuntarily swallows as she takes in the sight before her. The woman is beautiful. A tight, long sleeved back less dress hugs a curvy body. A golden pen on a long gold chain dangles right between a perfect set of breasts. The woman smiles warmly and pushed a false wall door open. "Are you girls coming?"

"Who are you?" Emily asks, making her way up the rusted ladder rungs. She moves in behind Santana, also ready to strike when she finally sees the woman.

"I'm The Secretary. And I'm your only way out of here."

"Where are they?" Hanna hisses as she paces the abandoned monitor room.

"I don't know, but we can't go back down there." Quinn ejects the clip on her rifle and smiles solemnly when she sees that its dry and ready to fire. "I do know, that we're not finding them if we stay in here." She pushes a door at the far end of the room open. "Ready?"

Within minutes after leaving the monitor room, the girls find themselves in large loading platform. A metallic, armor train sits on pristine tracks in the otherwise decrepit warehouse. Quinn motions for Baby Doll and Hanna to cover her as she approaches the train. In a swift motion, Quinn jerks the door handle up and pulls the door open. A limp, dark haired girls falls out of the door. Quinn quickly releases her rifle, and catches the girl. She brushes tangled dark hair out of her face.

"Hanna! It's Russo!" Quinn yells over her shoulder. "Russo. Russo, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Quinn whispers. Her fingers frantically search the girl's neck for a pulse. She finds a pulse as well as jagged needle marks. Hanna falls to her knees next to Quinn.

"Is she ok?" Hanna asks.

"She's alive," Quinn says.

"Baby shark, mama shark, daddy shark…" Russo mutters, eye lids fluttering as she struggles to open them. Finally her eyes open. Dilated pupils peer up into Quinn and Hanna's face. Russo's young face breaks into a tired grin. "You finally found me. You win."

"We need adrenaline," Baby Doll says. She pulls a large, plastic sealed syringe from a tactical pouch at Hanna's hip.

"No…No more needles," Russo mumbles, head lolling. She raises a shaky hand to swat at Baby Doll.

"Hanna, Baby, clear the train. We're not walking out of here," Quinn says, lifting Russo into her arms. She steps carefully through the door Russo fell from. She finds a lavish, private coach complete with plush sofas and a king sized bed and fully lighted vanity. She gently lays Russo down on the bed and pulls a throw over the tiny girl.

"Good news, the train is clear. Bad news, we don't have the key to start and I can't hot wire this bitch," Hanna says. "The powers cut and we can't find the source."

"Good thing I have the key," a voice says. All three girls whip around and find themselves aiming at Emily and Santana. A woman in a red dress steps out from behind Emily and Santana.

"Guys, it's ok. She helped us find you," Emily says. Quinn squints at the woman, refusing to lower her rifle.

"Who the hell is she?" Quinn says.

"She's The Secretary," Santana says.

"Fine, blondie, I'll let you drive if you stop pointing that thing at me," The Secretary says. She reaches for the gold pen around her neck and removes it. Graceful fingers twist the polished pen and keyed edges pop up around the tip. The Secretary's high heels click loudly on the floor as she walks to the conductors seat at the head of the train. The pen fits perfectly into the ignition. With a twist, electricity hums through the train's system. Powerful headlights illuminate the darkened tunnel. "If I were you, I'd get a move on before the Guardian wakes up," The Secretary whispers loudly in Emily's ear. A loud rumbling growl resounds through the tunnel. Quinn lowers her rifle and slams the acceleration lever all the way up. The train takes off with a lurch. The train runs a bit to close to the walls around a bend and sparks shower into the train through the open door.

"The doors!" Baby Doll screams as the walls whistle by noisily. Santana slams her hand on the lockdown control as the train hurtles into the darkness.


End file.
